With increasing development of science and technology, various electronic devices become essential devices in our daily lives. Generally, the electronic device is equipped with a circuit board. The circuit board is electrically connected with an external power source in order to acquire electric energy for powering electronic components of the circuit board. Conventionally, the circuit board and the external power source are connected with each other by inserting a plug of the electronic device into a socket of the external power source (e.g., a utility power source).
Conventionally, the plug of the electronic device and the inner circuit board are electrically connected with each other through jumper wires. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the connection between a plug and a circuit board of an electronic device through jumper wires. A first end of the jumper wire 11 is welded on an end of a conducting terminal 12 of the plug 10. A second end of the jumper wire 11 is welded on a solder point of the circuit board 13. As known, the uses of the jumper wires 11 increase the fabricating cost and increase the complexity of assembling the electronic device 1. Moreover, since the impedance is increased, the power loss in transmission is increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved electronic device with a plug in order to overcome the above drawbacks.